mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Cold Island
:This article is about Cold Island of My Singing Monsters. For the "Cold Land" of My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire, see Continent. About Cold Island ( ) is the second Natural Island available to the player and it manifests the Cold Element ( ). Cold Island can be purchased at level 4 for 200,000 . Indigenous Monsters The monsters of Cold Island are of the Cold, Water, Plant, and Air elements. Since Cold Island lacks the Earth element, no monster with that element can exist on it. The list of indigenous monsters is below with each monster's class indicated in parenthesis. Rocks and Trees and Map Symbol for Cold Island]] Main Article: Obstacles Removing the rocks and trees from the island earns the player Experience ( ) and it opens up space to place more Monsters, Decorations, or Structures. Removed obstacles are not gone permanently; they can be bought back with Diamonds ( ) under the decorations section in the Market. Music The full Cold Island song is available on iTunes for download. The Cold Island's song, like that of Water Island, is in the key of B major, but unlike Water Island, it later changes into G# minor. The song plays at 140 beats per minute. Castle Upgrades Main Article: Castle To be placed on an island, each monster requires a specific number of beds. For Natural Monsters, this is equal to the number of elements that monster represents. Ethereal, Supernatural, Seasonal, and Rare (only the Rare Wubbox) Monsters each have varied bed requirements. Upgrade the Castle to unlock more beds. Cost of upgrades: Castle: Cold Island Strategy While the song of the island is crucial, users may also want to use some of these numbers to help with planning which monsters to feed first and make 100% happy first, as well as plan frequency of coin collection. The numbers below are as follows: It should be noted that Rate is half for 0% happy, and Time is doubled for 0% happy. Special Occasions During the holiday season of Festival of Yay, Cold Island is adorned with Yaytide decorations. As part of the Festival of Yay celebration, all obstacles are changed to seasonal versions. Several monsters also dress up in costume for the duration of the holiday. Even the island's Colossal gets into the spirit, with a Santa-like beard in place of its regular fur, and a Santa hat draped over one ear. Some monsters on the island also dress up for the Spooktacle season, but Cold Island does not change during that time. To see monster costumes go here . *For 2012, the Festival of Yay was from December 5th to January 2nd. *For 2013, the Festival of Yay was from December 10th to January 6th. *For 2014, the Festival of Yay was from December 5th to January 5th. *For 2015, the Festival of Yay was from about December 2nd to some time in January. *For 2016, the Festival of Yay was from December 2nd to January 2nd. *For 2017, the Festival of Yay was from December 6th to January 2nd. *For 2018, the Festival of Yay was from December 2nd to January 2nd. Notes * From noon EDT on September 28th, 2012 until noon EDT on October 1st, 2012, Cold Island was available for 150,000 . * There is a small, round, white, "bunny" or "hare" that sometimes shows up on the edges of the island, and it hops around before falling off the edge. * Cold Island is the second island that has had all of its natural monsters be in Dawn of Fire. * When the player loads Cold Island for the first time, there will be a Tweedle in the Nursery. This occurs since some time in 2018, as before then the Nursery would not have a Tweedle inside by default when Cold Island is unlocked. Category:Cold Island Category:Islands Category:Natural Islands